


That Song About Being A Rock

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don  is ill, Danny is working, and Jackson sings.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Song About Being A Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "I Am A Rock" courtesy of Simon and Garfunkel

When Don came down with the sniffles, Danny and Jackson tried to avoid close contact at any cost. None of them could afford to be sick, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. Jackson made sure they had lots of cold medicine and tissues while Danny made a big pot of chicken soup. The following happened a few days after Don became ill.....

“Donnie?”

“What, baby?”

“Did you take your medicine?”

“Yes, but I still can't breathe through my nose too good...”

“I understand..... just try and get some sleep if you can....”

Jackson took Don's empty soup bowl to the kitchen and finished washing the dishes. He poured Don some juice and took it to the bedroom.....

“Baby?”

“What is it, Donnie?”

“I can't sleep....”

“ I know, babe.....”

“Where's Danny?”

“He got called out to a scene.....”

“Dammit! It could be hours before he gets back....”

“Donnie, please try to relax and get some sleep.....”

“Baby?”

“Yes, Donnie?”

“You know I have a hard time sleeping if both of you aren't here with me, don't you?”

“I know that because I have the same problem sometimes....”

“Will you sing to me? Please??? Maybe I can fall asleep.....”

“What do you want me to sing, Donnie?”

“Sing me that song about being a rock....”

Jackson giggled at Don's request. Don had never been too good with song titles, but it didn't matter this time because Jackson knew exactly which song he wanted. He climbed up on the bed and Don scooched over next to him. Jackson began carding his fingers through Don's hair, and when Don got settled, Jackson began to sing.....

“..... a winter's day, in a deep and dark December.....  
I am alone, gazing from my window to the streets below,  
on a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I an a rock, I am an island.....”

Jackson sang a bit more of the song, and soon heard snuffling snores coming from Don. He smiled, eased himself out of the bed, and headed to the living room to read. In truth, he was just waiting up to see if Danny got home okay.....

THE END


End file.
